


Rut-roh

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Not gentle, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: Tony's rut, Peter's the closest one available - not that Tony minds, at all





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an attempt at the a/b/o to see if I can do it  
> forgive the lack of plot

“Are you alright?”

Tony frowned at the question, looking over at Peter with an odd expression on his handsome face.

“I’m fine.”

“You’ve been pretty antsy. Did I do something wrong?”

“No. It’s good. Really…”

The boy nodded, and went back to the display he’d been studying, but he was also surreptitiously watching the alpha who had stood up for about the twentieth time that afternoon, pacing and muttering to himself, only to return to the screen and the research he was working on. Peter wasn’t used to him being like that – usually Stark was focused and resolved. The man in the little room with him today was distracted, and for some reason smelled a little more intense than he normally did to Peter’s sensitive nose.

He watched Tony pace, and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder as Tony stopped behind him. He turned and looked up over his shoulder, brown eyes questioning, and the older man shuddered, sliding the hand along Peter’s arm and leaning over him, presumably to look over his shoulder at the display, but stopping at his jaw and brushing his nose close to the tender skin of the boy’s neck.

“Peter…”

“Yeah, Mr. Stark?”

“You smell delicious.” The boy froze as Tony’s hand slid along his back, and he leaned slightly into him, stroking him, lightly. “So desirable.”

Suspicion dawned in the boy’s expression.

“Are you coming into your rut?”

“Maybe…”

“We should get you someone, then,” Peter said, standing up. “Someone who can _help_ you.”

“You’re here,” Tony pointed out, his hand still on Peter’s back, his eyes watching the boy intently. “Wha-“

“I’m-“ Peter hesitated. He was omega, yes – and he really liked the idea of being one. Of finding an alpha – maybe a _soul mate_ , if the fairy tales were real, which he hoped that they were. Settling down and being the calming half of a single whole, even raising a family. But he was very young, yet, and was painfully aware that someone as remarkable as Tony Stark needed to have someone a lot more impressive than Peter Parker to partner with. Even if it was just for relief in a rut. Besides… “I’ve never…”

“Never _what_?” Tony asked, his voice going deeper, his eyes almost glowing with desire and his scent suddenly changing, intensifying.

Peter flushed; a combination of reaction to the nearness of the man – of the _alpha_ – and the ache he saw in the man’s expression. The need that burned in his eyes, suddenly. And the admission. His thighs suddenly seemed moist.

“I’ve never been with anyone.”

“At all?”

“No.” He turned away. “I’ll find you someone, Mr. Stark,” he assured him. “Someone who can-”

Tony held his arm, stopping him from moving, and turning him to face him.

“Not someone else, Peter,” he said, huskily. “I need this. _Now_. I’m so…” he trailed off, unable to get the words together in his mind – much less on his _tongue_ – to explain how Peter’s scent was suddenly driving him insane. How the thought of being his first was even more intoxicating than the finest of liquors. How much he had to have him – and _now_. “I need _you_.”

“But.”

“Yes…” Tony slid his hands under the back of the boy’s jeans, the motion pulling the fabric and allowing the scent of slick to rise to their nostrils. The older man closed his eyes, breathing deeply of the odor. The very smell making him shudder as he began swelling in his pants. “Fuck, Peter,” he whispered. “You’re so delicious.”

He bent and kissed the boy, and Peter’s mouth opened to temporize at the same moment. Tony’s kiss caught him by surprise, but it was heated, and rough and his tongue was suddenly in his mouth, tasting him and demanding the boy submit. Peter’s moan was captured on Tony’s tongue and he felt his knees weaken.

Before he could register what was happening his shirt was being pulled up over his head and Tony’s mouth was at his neck, licking him and nuzzling him. Hands, eager and demanding were going to the buttons on his jeans, fumbling in their haste.

“Who has button fly anymore?” Tony complained.

“Mr. Stark-“

“ _Tony_ …” he corrected, getting the first button undone. “When you scream my name, I want it to be Tony.”

Peter moaned.

“Tony…”

The next two buttons were opened, and his jeans were yanked down, followed by his boxers.

“Get your shoes off,” the alpha ordered him, already reaching for his belt buckle.

Peter whimpered and did as he was told, kicking his shoes off so his jeans could come off, next. He gasped when he was pushed forward, losing his balance and finding his chest on the hard wood of the work table, his cheek being held against the same surface by a powerful hand while the other was spreading his ass cheeks, kneading the flesh, eagerly.

“This is going to hurt.”

Tony was too worked up to be gentle. He was barely able to even get the warning out before he nudged Peter’s thighs apart with his body; the hand not holding the omega’s head to the table guided his imposing cock to the slick-sheened entrance.

Peter cried out in pain as he was invaded, but Tony wasn’t to be denied. The first thrust breached the head of his cock into the boy’s tight ass, and the next drove him deeper. A third found him hilted to the balls inside the quivering body, and he grunted his pleasure, holding still for just a moment to bring both hands to the boy’s hips, now.

“You’re so tight, omega,” he said, pulling back and slamming into him, driving him against the table and almost enjoying the moan of pain the action produced. “I’m going to knot you. Fill you with my seed. Make you mine.”

Peter’s hands were flat on the surface of the table, his face red and his eyes watery with tears of pain. He was sobbing, his chest slamming into the table top with each thrust, and Tony’s body driving his thighs into the hard edges of the table. The alpha wasn’t paying any mind; his hips were jerking, filling that ass utterly, wrecking him without mercy as his primal needs took over.

Peter screamed when Tony’s cock drove deep one more time, his knot forced deep, as his climax overtook him, copious amounts of cum suddenly flooding into Peter’s belly. With a grunt of satisfaction, Tony reached around the slender frame, his palm flat against Peter’s stomach, suddenly, and jerking his hips forward even further, if it was at all possible.

“Do you feel that?” he crooned to the still sobbing boy. “I can. That’s my cock, right there. I can feel it. Filling you with my seed, Peter. Trying to plant a baby in you.”

“Mr. Stark…” the sobs were dying, now. Now that the bombardment had eased and that giant rod of flesh that had him pinned to the table was no longer being thrust into him, but the tears were still coming. The table was soaked with them and Peter’s eyes were bright with pain. “Please…”

“Shhh…” now he was coherent enough to see the pain. To feel the trembling of the body that he was pinned to. His hand moved from the boy’s belly to run across his back and he leaned over to kiss the tear-stained cheek. “Shhh, Peter… my omega. I’ve got you. I’m going to _keep_ you, too. Easy… Try to relax, my sweet. It won’t hurt so much, then. You’ll see.”

“Hurts…”

“FRIDAY,” Tony said. “Lock down this floor and the one above and the one below. Make sure everyone’s out and then no one comes in for the next five days.” He licked Peter’s shoulder, working his way to the boy’s neck, fingers carding the brown curls, lovingly, now. “You’re going to be mine, Peter. I’ll keep you here during my rut… use you as often as I want. Mark you as mine in every way.”

The boy sobbed, and Tony silenced him with a kiss.

“Even better…” Tony cooed, trying to comfort him, now, holding him from behind, tenderly, while he waited for his knot to soften. “If you were even close to heat, my rut is going to trigger it. When you’re begging me for my knot, I’ll give it to you, willingly, and then I’ll bare my neck to you and let you make me yours – and I’ll make you mine, permanently. You’ll be my _everything_ , Peter, and I’ll be yours. Say it…”

“I’ll be yours,” Peter moaned.

“I’ll make you happy,” Tony promised him, sliding his hand along his shoulder, caressing his back. “You’ll see.”

He spoke to him, softly, for what seemed like hours, but was – in reality – only several long minutes. When his knot subsided, the alpha pulled himself out of Peter and eased him back around, so he was facing him. Eyes red, cheeks splotchy, he was a hot mess, but Tony decided that he’d never seen anything so beautiful.

“My omega,” he murmured, kissing him, again, before pulling him into a tender embrace.

“Tony…”

The older man smiled.

“Come on, my love. There’s a sofa in my office. It’ll be far more comfortable, next time.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, enough people asked me for an add-on that I decided to give a/b/o another try, just to see what happened next with my favorite duo. A thanks to those who answered all my questions!

It was almost forty hours before Tony realized something was wrong. Wrong enough that he was actually able to shake the single-mindedness of his rut enough to look around.

He recognized his office, which was a mess. The desk had been cleared of all paperwork with every indication that it had been done in a hurry, and there were some faintly smeared stains on the normally polished surface. Sweat, blood, and slick, his ultra-sensitive sense of smell was telling him without making him get too close.

He smelled much more of the same from much closer, and recognized that it was coming from the boy who was sprawled on the leather couch, almost completely covered by the alpha’s body. When Tony pulled back, he saw Peter was naked, laying on his stomach with his legs splayed obscenely wide. As far as Tony could see, his entire body was covered with bruises and bite marks and his once tight hole was gaping and red, with semen and slick leaking from it, smearing the boy’s ass, thighs and the sofa underneath.

That wasn’t a concern, though. Bites healed. Bruises faded, and a little tender care would ease the pain of Tony’s repeated attentions until it was hardly more than a memory. But the omega was eerily still, and the alpha’s sharp hearing could discern that the boy’s breathing was shallow and not consistent with someone who was asleep.

“Peter…?”

He knelt down beside the sofa, his face next to the boy’s, and ran a gentle hand along his cheek.

The brown eyes opened at the touch, but they were shell-shocked and dull.

“Tony…”

He swore, softly, at the raspy voice and the pale, sallow, cast to the boy’s features.

“How long?”

Peter closed his eyes, again, not answering.

He probably didn’t know the answer, Tony realized, swearing, again. When an alpha was in rut, they were single-minded. Utterly focused on only one thing, to the point that nothing else mattered. An omega knew this, of course, and would care for the alpha, making sure that he or she ate and stayed hydrated, taking care of both of them through the lengthy and sometimes violent process.

Peter was young. And inexperienced. And had almost certainly been overwhelmed by the sheer violence of their coupling. He hadn’t been able to make Tony stop long enough eat or drink – even if there had been anything in the office for him _to_ drink. He hadn’t even been able to take care of _himself_. And it showed. He was severely dehydrated, and while it normally took weeks for a healthy human to starve to death, they were using a lot of energy, and their bodies needed nourishing to make up for it.

The red-tinged lust of his rut faded – for the moment – as the very real need to take care of his omega took precedence.

Tony stroked Peter’s cheek, trying to force his mind to focus. There was a break room on this floor. He never went there, but he’d passed it many times. He knew there was a sink, at least, which meant water, and a fridge and _maybe_ a vending machine – although he wasn’t certain. He cast about, and saw a throw blanket – a souvenir from a trip to the middle east. Worth several hundred dollars, he pulled it closer and wrapped it around Peter’s wounded body before he picked him up.

The boy moaned at the motion, and Tony nuzzled his neck, seeing the bitemarks there, as well, and smelling the combination of their scents, so strong that it made him want to bend the boy over the desk and slide into him, thrusting deeper than ever, filling-

“Easy, Peter,” he crooned, forcing the rut down, once more. “I’ve got you.”

Peter’s head came to rest on Tony’s shoulder, his own nose right up against the unblemished neck of the alpha.

“I don’t feel good…” he whispered.

“I know.” Tony was already moving to the door of his office feeling a surge of weakness, himself, but ignoring it in favor of caring for his omega. “We’re going to take care of that.”

There wasn’t any response, but the breathing in Tony’s ear was a little steadier. He carried Peter down the hallway and kicked open the breakroom door, negligently, and saw that not only did the room have the sink and fridge, but there was also another sofa in here, more comfortable and well-used than the one in Tony’s office was.

The alpha eased Peter down onto it, and went to the sink. There were several coffee mugs that were on a drying rack next to it, and Tony turned on the water, taking a mug and filling it, downing the water, eagerly. He filled the cup, again, repeating the process until he’d down several cups of the cold water. Then he filled two and carried them over to the sofa.

“Here, Peter,” he said, holding a cup to the boy’s lips. “Take a drink.”

The boy turned his head, but Tony used his free hand to hold him in place, the touch more gentle than anyone who knew him would believe.

“Drink omega…” Tony ordered.

The boy’s lip twitched, and he allowed a sip of the water to pass his parched tongue. The moisture seemed to rouse him, a little, because he opened his mouth further to allow more of the liquid in, until he’d taken contents of the entire cup.

Tony kissed him as he pulled the cup away, wanting to nibble on the boy’s lip. Instead, he set the full cup on the floor and carried the other back to the sink and filled it, again, drinking it and refilling. He couldn’t remember being so thirsty.

And hungry.

He moved to the fridge and opened it, ransacking the contents and extremely pleased to find several lunches in the main portion, as well as a dozen frozen TV dinners that were labeled William D. Whoever William D was, Tony thought, pulling out a bag with the makings for sandwiches; bread, turkey, cheese, mayo and pre-sliced tomatoes and lettuce, he obviously hated bringing his lunch to work every day and preferred to have it waiting. It worked well for Tony. The billionaire would make it up to him, though. Later.

If he remembered.

He found a plate and threw together several thick sandwiches, carrying them and more water over to the sofa and settling down beside Peter, who hadn’t moved.

The alpha took a huge bite of the first sandwich, chewing hungrily, as he set the plate to the side and gathered Peter’s blanketed body against his.

“Hey… open your eyes.”

The boy did as he was told, reacting to Tony’s presence and the dominating command in his voice. A cup of water and a warm blanket wasn’t enough to clear the dazed look, but he recognized the face of the man sitting beside him.

“I hurt…” Peter whispered.

The boy’s very nature would help heal him, and the slick his body produced had certainly protected him as much as possible, but Tony had been ruthless and uncaring in his rut, and Peter had paid that price.

“I know. You’ll feel better, soon,” the alpha promised. He bit off a piece of the sandwich and took it from his mouth, pressing it against Peter’s lips. “Eat that.”

Peter did, taking the bite and chewing it slowly. Tony held the cup of water against his lips and he took a sip of water to wash it down. While Peter chewed, Tony swallowed another great bite of the sandwich, as well, emptying the first cup of water, and reaching for the next. He bit off another more manageable piece of sandwich for his omega, and fed it to him, once more holding the cup so he could have another sip of water.

They repeated that until all of the sandwiches were gone, and Tony had filled the cups several times.

He was relieved to see some color in the boy’s face, once more, and the dazed look was gone.

“What happened?” Peter asked, softly, as Tony gathered him against him with both arms, now, making sure he was covered – for the _moment_ – to keep him warm.

“I’ll explain it, later,” he promised, his lips brushing a kiss against each of Peter’s chocolate eyes, forcing them to close as he did. “Go to sleep, my omega. You’re going to need your rest.”

His rut was far from over, after all, and once he knew Peter was safe, the hunger for the boy would take precedence, once again. Although he’d retain enough self-awareness, now, to take care of both of them, since Peter wasn’t able to do that, himself.


	3. 3

“Why are you being so _stubborn_?”

“I’m _not_.”

“Then mark me.”

“No.”

“Omega… I _order_ you to bite my neck and make me yours.”

Peter smiled at him, exhausted and wan, but not as physically abused as he had been two days before when Tony had come around just in time to keep him from perhaps being permanently damaged by Tony’s rut.

“It doesn’t work that way, alpha…” he reminded him, although he _did_ feel an urge to do just that, despite his brave words. The sheer force of Tony’s will, combined with the alpha aspect, and the scents that were coming from their combined bodies, made it very hard to say no to anything he wanted. But an omega _could_ resist, if it was perceived as a potential injury to the alpha they loved. And this definitely qualified. “You own my body.” There was no denying that. “But my heart can’t be forced.”

Tony growled; a mixture of annoyance and frustration – and very real anger. He was used to getting his own way. In every aspect of his life. And now some scrawny omega was thwarting him.

“You don’t _want_ to be my mate?”

And underlying all that aggressive emotion was just a tinge of distraught hurt.

“Of course, I do. Who wouldn’t? You’re handsome, and brilliant and amazing.”

“Then mark me. Mate with me, Peter,” he whispered. “Be mine. Forever.”

Peter wanted to cry, the look of love in Tony’s eyes was so powerful. So potent. He shook his head, though.

“It’s just your rut talking,” he said. “You’ll wake up in a month, and see me next to you and wish you’d never asked, but it’ll be too late, then. Trust me; I’m doing you a favor.”

And himself. The thought of seeing Tony chained to him because of a poorly thought out demand for completion was unbearable. Better to stand his ground now than allow the man to make such a huge mistake.

“It _isn’t_ my _rut_ ,” Tony told him, exasperated - again. “ _Look_ at me; I’m completely in my right mind, now. I know what I want.”

If things had gone more to plan, he wouldn’t be having this argument, at all. On a different level, he’d hoped that his rut would have triggered Peter’s heat, soon enough that he’d have had the boy here, in the tower, when Peter was aching for him and desperate. Had _that_ happened, it would have been a simple matter for the alpha to offer his neck to Peter while he was filling him with his knot, and the boy would have bitten him without a second thought, sealing the deal.

Making Tony his.

But he hadn’t been close enough, apparently, because while Tony had made use of Peter’s body, repeatedly and thoroughly uncounted times, the boy was still not there. Which meant Tony only had so much power over him. His neck was still without the mark that meant so much to him – although _Peter’s_ was several different colors and looked delicious every time Tony was anywhere near it.

“You don’t want me.” _Peter_ was exasperated, too. “I’m a failure. I almost let us both _die_.”

Maybe an exaggeration, but maybe not.

“You’re young, and inexperienced,” Tony agreed. “But that was on _me_ , because I wasn’t really prepared. I knew it was coming, but was cocky enough - excuse the pun - to think I could still get through the day and then make it home to deal with things.”

Or think of a way to get Peter to have come home with him. It would have all gone down, differently, there.

Peter just shrugged.

“No.”

Tony gathered him in his arms, holding him close, nuzzling his neck with his lips and tongue and simmering in their combined scents.

“You’re incredible, Peter,” he told him, honestly. “I’ve wanted you since I first met you. Wanted to make you mine, in every way.”

“You’re just _saying_ that…”

Tony rolled his eyes, and forced himself to pull his face from the omega’s neck so he could look at him.

“When is the last time I knotted you?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s been a while, though, right?”

“Yes.”

The billionaire slid his hand down Peter’s side and found his penis, taking it in his palm and caressing it, almost idly.

“Then I’m not talking with my cock – or because of any rut. Don’t get me wrong; I’m going to have my way with you, again, before too long, but that’s because you’re perfect for me, and I _want_ to be inside you. Not because biology is screaming at me. Understand?”

Peter shivered at the touch, and the expression on Tony’s face. The sincerity that he saw in his eyes.

“It’s just hard to believe.”

“You deserve a strong alpha,” Tony told him, stroking him, lovingly, but almost absently. “Someone who can take care of you. Someone who will love you. Someone who is amazing. Like _me_.” He kissed the slightly parted lips, tenderly. “And I deserve an omega worthy of me. Someone beautiful, and strong. Someone who can challenge me, mentally, and keep up with me – _in_ bed and out. Someone who will take care of me and our children.”

The omega was getting slightly breathless. A combination of the touch and the words – and don’t even get him started on the idea of having a baby with him!

“I don’t know how to do all of that…” he reminded him.

“You can be taught,” Tony countered. “I’ll teach you everything you need to know, Peter,” he purred, pushing the boy backward onto the sofa and following him, pressing butterfly kisses against his lips, then his cheek and jaw, and then going back to that inviting neck. “I’ll make sure you and our children have everything you could ever want. Including _me_.”

Peter moaned, closing his eyes.

“I _do_ want you, Tony…” he whispered, feeling the tenderness of the touch for the first time. Enjoying the way Tony was putting his desire and needs, first, for the first time. Not something that he’d be doing if he were still in the throes of his rut, Peter knew. The man was making his point in the most pleasurable of all ways, and Peter was finding his will crumbling under hand and voice. “I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

“Then _take_ me, Peter. Not because I’m trying to make you, or because I’ll do anything that you ask, if you’ll just say yes. Mark me because you want to make me yours. Be my mate. Let me give you everything you can even dream of.”

“I don’t want you to regret it...”

“I _can’t_.” he licked Peter’s neck. “I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life, but mating with you? That wouldn’t be one of them.”

“Tony…”

“Goddamn it, Peter. It’s not nice to make an alpha beg.”

“I’m not _trying_ to. I just want to be sure.”

The alpha trailed his mouth from Peter’s neck down to his chest, licking and caressing, but not biting, any longer. The bruises over the omega’s stomach and chest were mute testament to the countless nibbles Tony had allowed himself on Peter’s fair skin during his rut, but now he wasn’t using his teeth to mark his path. Only his tongue.

Then he moved lower, and Peter gasped when Tony caught his throbbing cock in his mouth and swallowed it, deep, holding it and pressing his throat muscles against the head for a long moment before pulling back and releasing him.

“ _I’m_ sure,” Tony said, bending his head and returning his attention to Peter’s cock, licking and sucking aggressively, his talented tongue bringing the boy to climax almost immediately. He cleaned him with a couple of swipes f his tongue, and peppered a few kisses at the base of the twitching shaft before bringing his head back up to eye level with the boy. “There… now you can make your decision with a clear head. I’m not pressuring you by playing with you, and I’m not messing with your ass to get you wound up. Right?”

“Yes.” Peter smiled, feeling happiness bubbling up inside him. “ _Yes_.”

“Yes?”

The omega nodded.

“Yes.”

Tony smiled, too, and buried his face against Peter’s neck, once more, licking that perfect spot leisurely, tasting Peter and himself combined. Then he shifted, and presented his neck to the omega, trembling.

“Omega…”

Peter put his hands on Tony’s shoulder’s, holding him tightly, but moving under him, his open knees coming to either side of Tony’s hips. Then he arched himself enough to brush his slick-soaked thigh against the head of Tony’s cock, rubbing it almost obscenely against his skin.

“Do it _right_ , alpha,” he whispered.

The older man growled, and didn’t question the command. He braced himself above Peter with one arm and the other hand went between them, guiding his eager cock against the omega’s still gaping hole and sliding into him, claiming his body with a shared gasp of pleasure. 

Peter moaned and pulled Tony’s head down, and the alpha trembled, again, eagerly, as he once more gave the boy his permission to claim him, all the while, sliding himself in and out of the omega at a leisurely pace. The teen ran his tongue along the unblemished neck, feeling the pulse under the skin, finding the spot instinctively and clamping down, hard, with his teeth, just as Tony slammed himself home, once more, his knot already growing.

The alpha growled, but forced himself to hold still as Peter cemented their mating, blood flowing and mingling their scents on Tony, now, too. He was his. Forever. No one could ever take him away. Now no one would dare try.

“I love you, Peter,” Tony whispered, shoving hard and knotting, his balls already pumping copious amounts of cum into the boy. “My omega…”

“Mmmmm… yes…”

“My driver’s going to pick us up tomorrow,” Tony murmured, gathering the teen into his arms and getting them into a more comfortable position, exulting in the sensation and odors of what had just happened. “We’re going to go to my place and disappear.”

“For how long?”

“Until you come into heat and I plant my baby inside you at my leisure.”

It was Peter’s turn to tremble.

“I want that, Tony.”

The older man turned his neck and kissed him, again, chuckling.

“Good. Because it’s _going_ to happen.” He didn’t bother to mention that it would have happened, no matter what. But it was much better this way. His hand strayed to Peter’s stomach, which was swelled, slightly, with his seed. “You’ll never regret this. I promise.”

Peter smiled, dreamily, and ran his tongue along Tony’s neck, once more.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, now there is closure! Thanks for reading, and bearing with the additional chapters to what I said was only going to be a one-shot

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rut-roh - Timestamp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304808) by [Neuropsyche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche)




End file.
